


Echo/回声

by PsychoCrazy



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 人体改造但丁，是长篇。





	1. Chapter 1

      但丁开始清醒过来的时候，感觉上比他从前任何一次宿醉都要糟糕。  
      他睁开沉重的眼皮，只看得到视野中央一个巨大的亮点，他能辨认出那是灯光，但他除了灯光以外几乎什么都看不到，周围的一切都像是一张曝光过度的照片。  
      我一定是瞎了，但丁昏昏沉沉地想道。只是他除了眼睛以外的部位也都失去了知觉，大脑也停止了思考。等到他逐渐找回感觉，他开始迟钝地意识到，这是一个极其缓慢的苏醒过程，不同于酒精的麻痹，而是另外一种更加“带劲”的东西。  
      他感到有些耳鸣，或者那只是他的幻觉，这干扰了他的思考，紧接着一个遥远的声音传来，听上去仿佛两人正身处一个空旷的大厅，四面八方都是说话声音的回响。 “他醒了。”一个男人说道，他的脸飞快地从但丁视线的角落里掠过。但丁努力地睁大眼睛，那些雾蒙蒙的光线渐渐消退，现在他能看见周围有人在走动，绕着他忙碌着什么，然后人群开始向同一方向退开，他们的领袖快步走上前来，当他俯下身的时候，但丁看清了他白色的头发和与自己一模一样的脸。  
      “维吉尔……”但丁虚弱地叫道，声音从他的喉咙里飘出来，没有什么力量，但他知道他在怒吼。他什么都想起来了。

      维吉尔回到家里的时候，凯特仍焦虑地站在窗前，他们正身处公寓顶层，能够俯瞰城市大半的面貌。  
      蒙德斯一战让白银萨克斯大楼附近的区域遭受重创，维吉尔离开了近半年的时间，因此更多的建筑物都正处于重修阶段，那一对许久以来被作为地标的巨大翅膀也被计划拆除，很快就会有一座崭新的办公楼拔地而起。  
      “我还以为你已经离开了。”维吉尔惊讶地说道。他走到落地窗前，不自觉地在居高临下的感觉中露出渴望的神色，但好在凯特并没有注意到，她还在和维吉尔共处的尴尬气氛中调整自己。  
      她目睹兄弟反目，也得知了自己被利用的真相，长久以来她生活在维吉尔美丽的谎言当中，她由维吉尔构成的世界突然间裂成了两半，一半被带走，一半留给了她和但丁。而突然间那一半又想要融合进来，维吉尔在一个暴雨天不期而至，头发狼狈地散落下来，从他身上浇下的雨水流到地面都变成了血红的颜色。她承认她动了恻隐之心，当维吉尔说起他无处可去时，他就像个可怜的流浪者，但维吉尔是带着计划回来的，尽管他有着些“冠冕堂皇”的理由，凯特仍然难以相信他的目的是正当的，只是她不得不承认，维吉尔的确有办法改善现状，所以他提出想要重建灵薄狱时，凯特辗转反侧，最终答应下来，因为但丁不可能杀死所有恶魔，那是它们唯一的去处。  
      “我在想，假如抛却人类的自由不谈，是不是真的会像蒙德斯说的那样，有一个领导者会让世界更加有序……这是正确的吗？”即使凯特在假装无意，维吉尔还是听出了话里试探的意思。  
      他转过头来看着女孩细碎的头发，突然没来由地想起但丁，这让他一时间有些恍惚，直到凯特期待地看向他时，他才回过神来：“抛却了自由还有什么谈论其他的意义？”维吉尔给了她一个完美答案，他看到疑虑从凯特脸上消失——一个单纯、愚蠢的女孩，但这是维吉尔期望从凯特身上看到的特质，在遭受背叛之后，他不屑于给这个女孩更多的同情。  
凯特露出一个微笑，“我很高兴你能回来。”她真诚地说道，那副表情在维吉尔看来很好笑，就像他是为了凯特才回来的一样。  
      “我留下来是想要告诉你，艾伦得知了你回来的消息，他想要见你一面。”凯特戴上兜帽，她已经准备要离开了。维吉尔皱起了眉头来，他在回忆时会不由自主地露出这种表情，“那个被我辞退的‘骇客’？你应该回复他，我不想见他。”  
      凯特为难地沉默了下来，她没办法答应这么无情的要求，于是维吉尔及时地更改道：“我会通知他的。”  
      这一次女孩点了点头，她越过玄关和维吉尔对视，然后想起什么似的，有些突兀地问道：“但丁已经消失很多天了，这有些不正常。你见过他吗？”  
      “没有，”维吉尔回答得很干脆，“别担心，他或许只是贪玩，你了解他的。”凯特失落地垂下了头，不知是因为维吉尔的回答还是对方冷漠的态度。她不再挽救两人破碎的对话，尽快地离开了，而维吉尔若有所思，他从口袋里拿出但丁的项链，离开了主人的宝石连光泽也暗淡下来，魔力迟缓地涌动着。他将其放在了抽屉的最里头，压在一叠厚厚的文件下，就像但丁被困在蒙德斯的监狱里，恶魔的那一部分正在从人类的躯体中抽离，病房成了他无法翻越的高墙。  
      凯尔·瑞德“坠楼身亡”之后，由于他的职位无人接管，世界经济陷入了短暂的瘫痪状态，但所有的媒体都在争相报道恶魔入侵一事，几乎没有人注意到蒙德斯下位后给人类世界带来的影响。紧接着一夜之间，那些在街道上自由游走的异形种又突然凭空消失，一位神秘人神不知鬼不觉地取代了凯尔·瑞德的位置，没有上任宣告，也没有新闻报道，没有人见过他的模样，只知道他大有来头，因为等到民众开始注意到这件事，市场经济已经逐渐恢复正常，于是“神秘人”正式登上报纸的头条，依旧没有贴上他的照片。  
      凯特慌慌张张地向维吉尔报告这件事时，维吉尔正在查看简历，他创立的新公司吸引到了大批人才，他需得艰难决定取舍。  
      虽然维吉尔专心工作时不喜欢被打扰，但他还是温温柔柔地招待了这个冒失的人类女孩，“我知道，”他头也不抬地说道，“我计划和他会面。我们尚且不知道他的来头，但可以确定的是，他绝不是蒙德斯那样的人，光是这一点，我们就能放一半的心了。”  
      “那他为什么不肯抛头露面？我的意思是……这不是普通人可以胜任的职位，他应该宣扬一番才对。”凯特说道。  
      “或许他就是个行事低调的人。你有点反应过度了，凯特，这不是你能管的事，为什么不给自己放个假呢？”从维吉尔的语气来看，他根本没把这件事放在心上，凯特便也不再敢多嘴，她有气无力地答应道：“是，老板。”维吉尔的动作停顿了一下，却不是因为他面前的女孩，而是艾伦的简历正被他拿在手里，为了不被认出还特意用了化名，但维吉尔对这个年轻的天才骇客了如指掌，若不是艾伦曾经为了证明自己而导致教团信息泄露，他很愿意把他留在公司里，但他不需要一个既幼稚又自大的员工。  
      他把简历揉成一团扔进了纸篓里，凯特在此时自觉地离开了。维吉尔头疼地按了按太阳穴，目光不由自主地飘向文件柜与墙壁的夹隙，那里有一个裂缝，是通往灵薄狱的入口，文件柜就是但丁病床的位置，这是他选用这一房间做办公室的缘由。  
      维吉尔伸出手来，他眯着眼睛，睫毛模糊了视线，仿佛这样就能够看见和他重叠的另一个世界。但丁从床上爬起来，俯下身体，充满依赖地让面颊贴近他的手掌，投去猫咪一样魅惑的眼神，牙齿和下唇轻轻碰在一起：“维吉尔。”他的弟弟一遍遍叫着他的名字，将他的神智往灵薄狱勾引了去，紧接着闹钟在他耳边响起来，维吉尔如梦方醒地睁大了眼睛，他收回手关闭了闹钟，显示屏上的数字停在了七点三十分。  
      他现在该亲眼去看看了。


	2. Chapter 2

      在他和维吉尔还没有闹僵的时候，但丁从他的哥哥那里得到了一些钱，数目不小，完全足够让他在市中心买下一处不错的住所。而但丁没有那样的追求。  
      他在孤儿院里长大，混迹街头就是他的日常生活，因而自由和野性刻在了骨头里，遇见条条框框便要打破。他无法忍受所有的东西都整齐规律地码放在那里，他只会将脱下的衣裤随手扔到一旁，披萨盒放在电视机上，唯一会做的就是将车窗擦得干干净净，阳光会从玻璃透进来，使他还不至于活得像是阴沟里的老鼠，偶尔上面还会印着警察的脸，粗鲁地告诉他不能把拖车停在这儿。  
      所以一辆崭新的拖车就成了他的家，依旧停在贝尔维尤码头，车门朝着大海的方向，每天醒来都看见同样的风景，他还可以假装一切都没有变。  
      “你换了一辆拖车。”布莱恩乐呵呵地说道。他是贝尔维尤码头的片警，和但丁是老熟人，值勤的时候通常会来转上一圈。  
      但丁正坐在拖车的门口喝罐装啤酒，但似乎没有什么胃口，一直在用牙齿轻轻撞着易拉罐铝制的边缘，“感谢提醒，现在我想起来了。”他迟钝地转了转眼睛，瞟向布莱恩的方向。      他在努力假装一切都没有变，却总是有人提醒他一切都变了，这时他才注意到，码头的栏杆似乎重新刷了漆，对岸的高楼矮了一半，项链摇摇晃晃地碰在他的胸膛前，却让他的心口如同遭受重击。  
      “嘿，你把他们吓到了，我想你最好别待在这儿。”注意到一些路人警惕地看向他，但丁对着他身旁的警察抬了抬下巴。  
      布莱恩无奈地挥了挥手，“好吧，好吧。”他不耐烦地低声念叨着，对于他的工作表现出厌倦的态度来。但丁看着布莱恩消失在拖车后，却听见他突然惊呼一声，紧接着电锯声和倒塌声传来，人群爆发出潮水般的尖叫。他几乎是下意识地召出了俄菲翁，将钩镰甩到拖车的顶部，身体轻盈地一跃，双脚稳稳落地时，叛逆的剑柄也已被他握在了手里。  
      “该死……难得的假期。”但丁低声骂了一句。他看到一只大型恶魔正从小巷里冲出来，两侧的墙壁被生生挤倒，一些没来得及逃走的人被压在了下面，拖着伤腿发出凄厉的惨叫声。  
在人群疏散开之后，恶魔很快地就注意到了面前这个显眼的目标，压低了身子摆出攻击的架势。但丁立即跳到了街道对面的矮房顶上，用钩镰将其向后拽倒，他冲着仰躺在地面上的恶魔大声叫喊：“离我的拖车远点，你这个白痴傻大个！”沙蟒拳套又重又狠地砸在恶魔坚实的外骨骼上，沥青浇制的街道断裂开，向地底深深地塌陷进去。  
      他可以轻松解决这个“大麻烦”，甚至能在披萨凉透之前先去洗净双手。但他很快发觉到这不是一只落单的恶魔，街道两旁黑压压地奔涌过来，脚步如同雷声般震撼耳膜。但丁惊讶地抬起头来，他从未见过这么壮观的场景，像是有什么在吸引着这些低级智慧的生物，让它们飞蛾扑向光似的向着他迅速聚拢，而他没有更多的时间去费解，他必须即刻就做出反应——光球瞬间在他的面前爆炸开来，风浪吹起一些碎石和尘土，但丁抬起手臂遮挡，余光瞟向那些被冲向空中的恶魔，他显然不是光球的攻击对象。  
      等到刺眼的白光缓慢地消散，但丁这才看清光球中的人影，他感到时间变慢，那个白发男人似乎永远也不会转过头来，这让他以为他看见的是幻觉中的场景。男人单膝跪地，太刀插在地面上，剑气将他不对称的衣摆吹起，紧接着他站了起来——人字纳刀，没有人比他的哥哥做得更标准。  
      “退下。”维吉尔声音低沉地命令道，幸存下来的恶魔立即俯首称臣，连连后退，逃命似的跑得飞快。  
      但丁尚且没从震惊中缓过神来，直到维吉尔红色的双眼看向他，他才握紧了叛逆，猛地向维吉尔挥砍。但维吉尔没有还击，他迅速地甩起手臂，只是让刀刃从阎魔刀的鞘上弹开，但丁的身体向后仰倒，他立即用叛逆支撑住自己，才不至于丢人地跌坐在地上。而仅仅一眨眼的功夫，维吉尔的眼睛就变回了原本的灰蓝色，他镇静地看着面前的胞弟，举止间没有任何攻击的意图。  
      “你怎么……这他妈是怎么回事？”比起质问，但丁更像是在喃喃自语。  
      他想不通维吉尔为什么会出现在这里，更弄不懂为什么所有恶魔都听从维吉尔的指令，他以为他的哥哥回来取他性命，但维吉尔只是说：“我见过凯特了，她说你还住在这里。”好像他们不过是单纯地分开了一阵，见面后还要亲昵地打个招呼。  
      “什么？”但丁呆滞地又问了一遍，他发觉到自己的目光无处安放，怎么也不敢看向维吉尔的脸。  
      “我是来见你的。”男人直白地解释道，这一次但丁终于听懂了，他突然变得很恼火：“你就是不肯放弃，是不是？你对凯特做了什么？”  
      维吉尔却在苦笑，他语气酸涩地说道：“我不想这样，但丁，停手吧。”但丁本应该得到安抚，但维吉尔那一副不计前嫌的模样让他很生气，就好像他是这段兄弟关系中唯一的坏人，维吉尔才是受害者。  
      他感到心口一阵阻塞，连呼吸的节奏也乱了起来，“滚远点。”他不客气地骂道，声音却有些颤抖。  
      但丁头也不回地走向他的拖车，将维吉尔远远地抛在身后，他知道维吉尔一定会跟过来，但他决意不再和这个男人多说一句话。维吉尔还在无奈地叫着他的名字，快步走上前来捉住他的手臂，但丁触了电似的甩开维吉尔的手，后者更是放低了态度，努力地想要寻求一个解释的机会。  
      “听着，我只是想让你听我说。”维吉尔近乎请求地说道，但丁给他留了情面，没有一头钻进拖车里，但仍旧将脸扭向了一旁，对他摆出明显抗拒的态度。  
      “你知道我离开后去了哪儿吗？我回去了家里，我们的家，”维吉尔轻声说道，“我只是不明白，我们怎么会这样，但丁？你是我唯一的血亲……”  
      “你自找的，”但丁突然开口打断了他，“你利用了我，利用了凯特，还有那些统治人类的狗屁想法——如果你真心悔改，你真该想想你都做了什么。”  
      维吉尔一时间哑口无言，他知道这是一条死路，但丁会执着地守着人类的自由，像只刺猬一样，只要他稍有提及，浑身的刺都会直直地竖起来，一齐指向他。于是他改变了说法，他揭开外套，露出胸膛上触目惊心的刀疤，愈合得不是很好，刚刚的动作已经让伤口撕裂了一些，维吉尔刻意控制着不用魔力去修复它，好让但丁清楚地看到他是如何被自己的孪生弟弟剖开，露出胸腔内鲜红的心脏，他从内到外都淌着血，连灵魂也被刺出一个巨大的创口。  
      “我知道我都做了什么，那么你呢？”  
      但丁几乎喘不过气来，这一句话对于他来说分量太重。他有时会想起自己魔人化的时候，脑袋里满是疯狂的念头，其中就包括“杀死维吉尔”这一条。他知道他的哥哥会怎么想，他感同身受，好像那一剑刺穿的不是维吉尔，而是他自己。  
      “但是我不在乎了，”深知但丁被戳中了软肋，维吉尔继续说道，“我不想再与你争执，我累了。我什么都没有对凯特做，她选择相信我，我希望你也能。”但丁紧绷的双肩慢慢放松下来，他正在被维吉尔说动，但他没有凯特那样单纯，因此仍然保持警惕，然而维吉尔却又压低了声音对他耳语：“如果你不相信，那也没关系，但我想要你知道一点，我永远都需要你。”  
      他感到一阵头晕目眩，维吉尔的手臂环上来，将他拥向结实的怀抱。  
      但丁的头低了下来，额头挨上维吉尔的肩膀，然后他突然感到颈部被尖锐的物体刺入，冰冷的液体向着血管里注入进去。  
      他急急地叫了声：“你……”才刚刚说出一个字，双膝就不受控制地瘫软下来，但丁仰着头滑向地面，眼皮沉重地合上，再睁开眼时，维吉尔在床边站立着，他感到一股强烈的情绪填充了胸口，让他难以自控地想要大吼。他狠狠地碾着牙齿，几乎要将它们咬碎，声音从牙缝里挤出来，锯子一般传回他的耳朵里，再次把他的心锯成两半：“你为什么要骗我？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※警告：从这一章开始，之后的肉全部都是Cuntboy设定，雷者请弃坑。  
> 这章拖了很久，其实一直有在写，只不过最近到了瓶颈期，也总是静不下心来，如果乱七八糟的……就先这样吧，凑合着看看。

      但丁的脸上开始隐隐地显出些白色的纹路——他正在逐渐失控，恶魔的那一部分受到负面情绪的激发，在他的脑袋里快速散播邪念。  
      维吉尔用一种怜悯的眼神看着他，但他觉得这张脸面目可憎，同半年前那个坦白自己想要统治人类的男人如此相像，又觉得和他杀死的每一只恶魔都别无两样。  
      他感到身体被怒火焚烧，双手紧紧地攥成了拳头，在束缚皮带下用力挣动着，而维吉尔泰然自若，他冷冷地说道：“让他停下来。”但丁尚且存留一些理智，他知道在自己的潜能被充分激发过后，没有人再能像曾经在地狱火监狱里时那样控制他，于是他猛地转过了头去，野兽一般龇起了牙齿，用他一双红色的眼睛充满敌意地盯紧了凑近的每一个人。  
      两名医生因此恐惧地退后了一步。但丁的一只手已经从皮带下挣脱，可他刚刚挥起拳头，维吉尔就将他的手臂按回了床垫上，让他竟像是鹰爪下的猎物一般动弹不得。他感到有股更为强劲的力量和他对抗，将他的魔力吞噬殆尽，恶魔被生生地逼回笼子里，本能地对力量的主人产生了敬畏之心。那两位医生得空走上前来，一人绕过病床，重新拉紧了皮带缠住但丁的手腕，另一人把电击枪顶在但丁的肩头，后者的身体立即剧烈地震颤起来，牙齿不停地碰撞在一起，艰难地从喉咙里挤出惨叫声。  
      “啊——啊——”但丁挺起胸膛，他感觉自己的五脏六腑都揪在了一起，电击枪接触的位置似乎被熔出一个洞，连肩胛骨也要被电流击穿。  
      维吉尔抬手示意，但丁这才终于从这漫长的酷刑中解脱，他的身体仍旧轻微地痉挛着，目光从涣散的状态逐渐恢复过来，既失望又困惑地投向这个突然间变得很陌生的男人。  
      “所以……这就是你的、你的目的，把我囚禁起来，好能够畅通无阻地建立起你肮脏的帝国……我懂了。但你为什么不直接杀了我？”但丁的声音有些变调，在遭受电击之后想要说出一句完整的话来并不容易，他甚至没有多余的力气再去表达情绪。  
维吉尔的脸上竟流露出一丝低落的神色，但丁的话让他大为受伤：“我说过，我永远都需要你，这不是一句谎话。”  
      “我他妈就是脑子有问题才会信你的话。”但丁立即就大笑起来，笑容没有从他的脸上消失，锐利的目光几乎要在维吉尔脸上剜出一个窟窿。  
      但他立刻意识到，维吉尔是对的，他把他推上手术台，可不是为了让他“睡个好觉”，他能感觉到自己的身体发生了某种改变，肚子里被塞进了什么东西——但丁几乎能够猜到那是什么，这一猜想让他心头发冷，胸腔内的器脏坠进胃里，不由得感到一阵恶心。  
      维吉尔的魔力还神奇地存留在他的体内，像一把锁牢牢地禁锢住他，因此他无法魔人化，甚至无法用魔力去修复肩头的损伤。他觉得自己从未如此地接近人类，如此地无能为力，疼痛是真的，心碎也是真的，就连怒火也被维吉尔无情地浇熄了。  
      “很抱歉我得这样绑着你，你还没有恢复好。”维吉尔温柔地说道。但丁把头扭到了另一边去，他感觉到被子被掀起来一些，维吉尔的手掌蹭着他的小腹摸到了下身。他紧张地绷起了大腿根，但他无法合拢双腿，只能任由那只手侵犯他的私密部位。事实上那里已经什么都没有了，他遭受了彻底的阉割，取而代之的是一套完整的女性器官，当他原本的会阴处被扒开了一条缝时，但丁绝望地意识到了这一点，维吉尔正逐步验证他的猜想：他拥有两片阴唇，一个阴蒂，一个细小的尿道口，还有被还原成处女状态的阴道——不知为什么，但丁知道维吉尔一定会这么做，但成为一个处女也不会让他变得更加有用，不过是满足了维吉尔变态的癖好罢了。  
      “你感觉怎么样？”维吉尔关切地问道。但丁知道他不是在关心自己的身体状况，而是在关心他是否好用，可不得不承认的是，改造相当成功，触碰阴蒂给他带来的快感远远超乎他的想象，甚至让他难以自控地发出一声喘息来。  
      但丁立即就咬紧了牙齿，努力与私处的酸涩感对抗。他也许是个享乐主义者，但他绝不会为这件事妥协，于是他低声嘶吼着骂道：“去……你……妈的……”  
      “看来还不错，敏感度很高。”维吉尔不予理会，他的手指滑到了小穴的入口处，那里尚且还是闭合状态，在但丁用力时还会轻轻蠕动一下，但已经被由于刺激阴蒂而分泌的液体濡湿，为着接受异物而做足了准备。可他大致忘记了但丁还是个“处女”的事实，两根手指插入的过程并不顺利，并且让那层皱襞薄膜也被撕裂开来，阴道内壁疼痛地抽动着，却本能地迎接这两根能给它快乐的东西——这就是手术的好处，但丁的身体完完全全是为性爱而生的。  
      “拿出去！呃嗯……”年轻的拿非利还在与这一诡异的感觉对抗，由于他不肯发出叫声，便只能短促地喘着气，不时地发出细小的哽咽声来。  
他被迫以女性的形态接受性侵，但这还不是最糟的，更加糟糕的是，他的身体开始做出积极反应，在阴道和手指的摩擦中兴奋地颤动起来。他感到自己的下身仿佛被拧开了水龙头，一些粘稠的液体不受控制地从洞里淌出来，像失禁一样令他感到羞耻。  
      想必他是个十足的恶魔。即使被困在人类的躯壳中，他也仍有堕落的灵魂，但丁无数次挖掘自己想要否认这一点。生长环境让他模糊了善恶观念，但他总是想要知道界限究竟在哪，偷盗是错误的，猥亵是错误的，那么维吉尔呢？  
      他不合时宜地想起了他的哥哥坐在电脑前的样子，他就像是但丁逻辑上的断点，双眼沉静而狂野，如同海上的风暴，但丁怎么也不敢多看，唯恐被席卷了进去。他放下酒瓶时不小心碰到了维吉尔的手背，突如其来的冲动让他既困惑又不安，但他再也不会有那种感觉了，高潮时他不由自主地看着维吉尔的脸，他感到仇恨。  
      因此他懂了，这是错误的。  
      电脑前的男人离他愈发远了，直到变作一个点，消失不见。但丁落下了眼泪，阴道痉挛着夹紧了维吉尔的手指，在仍未中断的抽送中间歇地喷涌出清澈的液体，他的胯骨轻轻弹动起来，在四肢被束缚住的情况下徒劳地躲避着过量的刺激。  
      “他们会为你做最后的调整。”维吉尔冷冰冰的声音传来，比手术刀更能让人战栗。但丁尚且没有从高潮中缓过神来，他迷茫地动了动眼睛，目光重新锁定维吉尔的时候，他想要恶狠狠地说：“无论你有什么目的，我都不会让你得逞的。”可维吉尔连这样一句话也不屑于听，他转身离开，病房的玻璃窗透出他行走的身影。但丁的胸腔内装下了太多的东西，几乎让他喘不上气来，于是他怒吼出声：“维吉尔！”  
      男人走得很决绝，不肯再看他一眼。但是于但丁来说，这不再是失去，而是逃避，假如维吉尔能够堂堂正正地面对他，这一次他不会犹豫。  
      维吉尔所说的“最后的调整”，就是修复了但丁损伤的处女膜，当他从自己的身上发现了这一点时，他觉得这个人真他妈有病，连强奸他都要搞些花里胡哨的东西。但他不再被束缚四肢，只是活动范围仍旧只有这一间病房，四周被魔力封锁着，他也无法召出沙蟒拳套。  
      事实上是，他被收缴了所有的武器，无法自愈，魔人化的能力更加不知所踪，他不知道维吉尔使用了什么方式让他成为了一个彻头彻尾的人类。有时候他会尝试攻击那些来为他检查的医生，但那些医生都是恶魔，只是化作了人类的外表，他以人类之躯难以抗衡，他挥起一拳，立即就会被还以痛击。  
      即使这样，他也仍旧没有放弃想要逃走的想法，无论他在地狱火监狱里曾遭受过什么，如今不过是再体验一次。但成为人类让他感觉很糟糕，他伤害自己时，那些伤口不会愈合，会血淋淋地挂在他身上，并且会让他在疼痛中辗转反侧。他不在乎，同时期待着维吉尔是否会在乎，可话又说回来，维吉尔在乎些什么呢？让他痊愈不过是动动手指的事情，难道会在乎他疼，他吃不好饭、睡不着觉吗？  
      但丁被自己的想法逗笑了，他认为他还是下意识地将维吉尔看作从前那个会从危险中慌慌张张地救下他的人，但他知道他对维吉尔再没有什么期盼，早在维吉尔半年前离开那时就该没有了。


	4. Chapter 4

      由于两个空间的不稳定性，位于办公室里的灵薄狱入口坍塌了，这是维吉尔近日以来最头疼的事情。  
      他没有寻找裂缝的能力，更加没有什么正当理由要求凯特为他打开新的入口，毕竟于凯特来说，重建灵薄狱只是为了安置流落人间的魔族，维吉尔不必要经常出入。  
      他一直都把凯特当做一个任意摆布的傻女孩，因此甚至没有将他的谎话说得圆满，但他知道凯特并不傻，其中有很大一部分原因，是尚且念在他们曾经的情分上，凯特仍旧愿意相信他，这也让她更加容易被利用。可维吉尔逐渐意识到自己做了一个错误的决定，那就是决定利用凯特，倒不是因为他觉得愧疚，而是接近凯特让她成为了一个麻烦。  
      灵媒是种很特殊的身份，让凯特即便为人类之躯也有与灵薄狱连通的能力，这就意味着她是一个不可控因素，将但丁藏在灵薄狱并不安全。  
      他早有准备，巫术逃不过女巫的眼睛，但他使用了一些古法，让整栋办公楼都覆盖上了屏蔽立场，凯特看向灵薄狱时，只能从这栋楼里看到固定的景象。这些都是很简单的事，布置一个咒术花费不了多少时间，可维吉尔逐渐对这些感到厌烦，他遮遮掩掩，只是为了不让一个女孩坏了他的事，而他是否高估了凯特的能力，或许这个人类女孩根本不值得他大费周章，越想到这种受到束缚的感觉，维吉尔想要摆脱凯特的欲望就更加强烈。他应当完全掌控，而不是为了一个无关紧要的人委曲求全，还要尽量减少出入灵薄狱的次数，以防凯特起了疑心，更不要说他将但丁扔在病房里整整一星期，维吉尔真的很想多些时间和他的弟弟在一起。  
      他怨恨但丁，这一点毋庸置疑。从他知道自己有个孪生弟弟那一刻起，他就开始猜想起他们该有个怎样的家庭，他们可以共同做很多事，一些他的人类家庭无法达成的事。维吉尔第一次感觉到自己没有那么孤独，他不必再与人类为伍，而事实上也的确如此，他和但丁合作无间，默契得如同天生一对，但丁的一举一动都在满足他的幻想——他对力量的渴求，世间仅此一人能与他齐肩，但也是这一人亲手打破了宿命。  
      维吉尔的心口阵痛起来，这让他不得不用半边身体靠着书架。老旧的木质书架摇晃了一下，几本厚厚的书接连倒塌，在偌大的宅邸内发出沉闷的巨响，惊得房梁上的乌鸦扑棱棱地飞走，回声久久没有散去。  
      他将手伸进大衣里，在胸膛前摸了摸，没有流出血来，但它总是会这样。但丁给他留下的伤疤成为了他的弱点，即便平时不会对他带来麻烦，做些大动作也尚且在能够承受的范围内，用魔力很快就能恢复，但还是会偶尔抽痛。  
      过去的半年里，这个伤口没有一天不在提醒他但丁背叛的罪行。在他战胜心魔之后，他想过找到但丁做个了结，可杀了他就真的能够了结吗？日复一日的折磨便会就此停止吗？  
      维吉尔有时会觉得自己过分夸大了他的负面情绪，他的精神不该这样脆弱，可一切的根源都指向他的执念，他绝对不肯承认的一点。  
      他对但丁仍然抱有幻想。  
      茶水的表面落了一层灰尘，维吉尔懊恼地将它倒进破碎的花盆里。儿时的记忆他丢失了大半，但他还记得他最喜欢的就是父亲的书房，他从他能够到的那一格书架里抽出一本，一读就是一整天，直到但丁挥舞着木剑，闯进来把他拉出门去，他这才不情不愿地放下了书本。他隐约地记得父亲的藏书中有关于灵薄狱的资料，但是魔族的入侵让庄园遭到了破坏，很多书都已经泡烂在了雨水中，字迹难以辨认。维吉尔花费了一整个周末的时间，大海捞针般从“幸存”的书里寻找有关灵薄狱的字眼，甚至连泡烂了的那一部分也被他尽力还原，但结果却不如人意。  
      他将《爱伦·坡诗集》放在一摞书的最顶端，然后疲惫地撑起了额头，动作迟缓地翻开了下一本。  
      从内容上来看，这一本和灵薄狱没有任何关系，但让维吉尔感兴趣的是，里面夹着一封斯巴达写给伊娃的信。时间大约在他和但丁出生不久，斯巴达由于某些原因离开了一段时间，因此信的前半部分询问了一些家中琐事，后半部分提到了一个叫做“菲尼亚斯”的恶魔：“可惜他已被蒙德斯关押了数百年，他本可以成为维吉尔和但丁的老师，他是我所认识的恶魔中最博学的一个。”信中是这样写的。  
      维吉尔不知道“博学”是指在哪些领域，但他觉得值得一试，目前的问题就在于，菲尼亚斯是否还活着，他此时身在何处。这是维吉尔的强项，从前他管理教团时，依靠自己的能力和人脉获得了很多情报，如今他有一整个魔族可以指使，获取信息的速度会更加迅捷。  
      他将信纸整齐地叠好，收进了大衣内侧的口袋里，信使恶魔从屋顶的破洞飞出去，转眼就消失不见。至少不是毫无收获，维吉尔自我安慰地想道，只是可能还要花些时间，但他今天必须要到灵薄狱一趟，他不听话的弟弟又给他找了些麻烦。

      黄昏时的贝尔尤维码头很是冷清，自从上次恶魔袭击之后，便很少有人再路过这里，路面上被拳套砸出的凹坑还没有填平，因此汽车也无法通行。新闻没有报道这一次袭击事件，凯特感到很奇怪，或许是这半年来人们已经见惯了这些场面，死伤人数也很少，比起之前几次骇人的袭击事件就显得不值一提了。  
      凯特远远地站在路边，看见但丁的拖车还待在原处，甚至连地上的易拉罐都没有被移动过，但她还是走近了一些，亲眼确认过但丁的确不在拖车里，这才失望地在台阶上坐了下来。  
      可以确定的是，恶魔袭击贝尔尤维码头的时候，但丁在场并且与魔族交战，可在那之后但丁又去了哪里就不得而知了。以他此时的战力，很少有恶魔能与他打个平手，他遭遇危险的可能性微乎其微，假如真的有极为强大的恶魔出现，又怎么不会在人间引起骚动呢？凯特想不通，她在心里无数次否认但丁弃她而去这一想法，虽然但丁的确是及时行乐的性格，也许在哪个夜总会里一玩就是几天，在这之前也发生过这样的事，但哪一次也没有像这一次一样久，并且杳无音讯。  
      一群乌鸦从远处的楼顶飞过，她泄气地踢倒脚边的易拉罐，金属制品滚落在地面上，发出一阵清脆的响声，紧接着她听到有人在拖车后方热情地打着招呼：      “嘿！我还以为你让恶魔给拐跑了。”凯特困惑地转过头去，看见一个警察正窘迫地站在那里：“抱歉，我还以为你是……”  
      “但丁？”凯特接下了话茬。  
      “没错，我已经好一阵没有见到他了，真奇怪，”布莱恩叉起了腰，“你是他的女朋友吗？那他可真够混蛋的。”  
      凯特尴尬地纠正道：“不，不，我们只是朋友——刚刚你说你已经好一阵没有见到他了，我能问一下，上一次你见到他是什么时候吗？”  
      布莱恩几乎想都没想就确信地回答道：“就是上次恶魔袭击的时候，但我不知道发生了什么，我正忙着疏散人群，在那之后我就没再见过他了。”凯特若有所思地沉默下来，她看到一群乌鸦从远处的楼顶飞过，却没有在玻璃上投下影子。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 差点就写爽文上瘾了，还好及时阻止自己，不然这篇还要延后。  
> ※少量人外情节，但无NTR，放心食用。

       虽然但丁做了囚犯，但一日三餐，从进食到饮水，服侍他的恶魔不敢有半分懈怠。

显然维吉尔不仅为他雇了护工，还为他雇了一名营养师。但满盘的蔬菜让他提不起胃口，他此时最想念的就是披萨和汉堡，最好再来一瓶啤酒，兴许还能浇灌得他焕发些生机，否则他一定会烂在这个连阳光都不会透进来的病房里。

       窗户上钉了一层厚木板，这是他只能待在白炽灯光下的原因，他便用拳头捶打，试图用疼痛激发体内被封锁的魔力。他以为求生的本能会让他冲破束缚，但他的手只是泛红，关节肿大，几乎被粗糙的木板磨去了表皮，流出血来，在他苍白的皮肤上显得既扎眼又骇人。医护人员自然不允许他做出伤害自己的行为，因此每每但丁挥起拳头，他们就会迅速地冲进来阻止——仍旧是电击枪那一套，可这他妈有什么区别？但丁无力地想，蜷缩在床上不住地颤抖。

       他的双手缠满了绷带，散发着浓重的血腥味，一些低等恶魔对他垂涎欲滴，从人类的外表下暴露出肉食的本性。但丁对它们咧咧嘴，艰难地竖了个中指。任凭他如何挑衅，这群畜生都不敢伤害他一分一毫，维吉尔会杀掉所有显露出攻击欲望的恶魔，而不厌其烦地和它们其中的任何一个发生冲突，这是但丁唯一的乐趣。

       “与其在这里等死，不如去把你的老大杀了，这样我们就都自由了。”但丁一刻也不在床上多待，一爬起来就开始焦躁地踱步。他趴在玻璃窗上，同走廊里蠢蠢欲动的恶魔对视，“你觉得怎么样？”

       皮肤开始像墙皮一样从脸上脱落，露出坚硬的鳞甲，护士外表的恶魔嘴角裂开到了耳后，吐出信子般长长的舌头，对病房内的猎物流着口水。但丁的手掌从玻璃窗上滑下，留下几道浅浅的血痕，恶魔已经完全失去了人形，套在白大褂里显得极其滑稽。但丁以为仅此而已，全然没有料想到它们会不要命地扑上来，他急忙后退了几步才不至于被玻璃碎片刺中要害，却仍然被撞倒在地，胸口一阵钝痛，两条手臂都未能幸免地被划出了伤痕。

       “该死……”他低低地骂了一声，尽可能地让自己靠近那个被撞破的窗口，只要逃出去就有一线生机，他可不想以这样一种丢人的方式的死掉。

       然而那只恶魔立即用前爪按住了他的肩膀，他仅凭人类之躯无法抵抗，恐怕过不了多久就会被开肠破肚。可事情的发展同他想象的截然相反，恶魔对他展现出的并非攻击性，而是好奇地在他身上嗅来嗅去，从上身到下身，甚至直接将鼻子挨到他的私处，反复确认般试图从他身上获取更多的雌性气息。

       这一举动让但丁又羞又恼，“滚开！”他咬牙切齿地喝道，在恶魔身下剧烈地挣扎起来，抬起腿狠狠地踢在那颗图谋不轨的脑袋上。

       恶魔咆哮了一声，尖利的爪子刺进肉里，在但丁身上又多增添了几道伤痕，但他此时无暇顾及疼痛，他必须爬向窗口，身后传来粗重的呼吸声，配合恶魔发情似的举动让但丁觉得一阵恶心。一对半阴茎从泄殖腔内滑出来，直往他的私处顶，两个龟头在肉缝间蹭来蹭去，隔着裤子都要插进他的阴道里。但丁的大脑顿时一片空白，他说不清自己是耻辱更多还是害怕更多——他还是第一次害怕一只恶魔，也是第一次无比希望那个对他做尽坏事的男人能出现在他面前，他和维吉尔的仇怨似乎变得不那么重要，毕竟维吉尔是此时唯一一个能让他免受侵害的人。

       他紧张得发不出声音，不知自己是否出现了幻觉，因为他抬起头时，维吉尔当真站在他的面前。阎魔刀切割了空间，使得影像断裂开来，背后的重量随即减轻，恶魔破碎的身体四分五裂地散落了一地，等到他切身地体会到自己的确是脱离了险境，这才确信刚刚发生的是真实的。

       “很抱歉，我没有料到会发生这种事。信使通知了我，我就立即赶过来了，”维吉尔将他扶起来， “它说你闯了祸，你做了什么？”

       “难以置信。”但丁喘着气，半边身子倚着床头，故意在维吉尔面前冷笑着做出轻松的模样，“我勾引你的小跟班和我上床。”他观察着维吉尔的神色，稍作停顿，然后继续说道：“它的两根鸡巴，哦……我他妈爽死——了、呃咳！”

       声音被维吉尔的手扼制在喉咙里，但丁顿时没了后话。他看着面前的男人震怒的样子，若不是被掐住了脖子，他几乎要快乐地笑出声来。

       “它射进去了吗？”但丁以为他在开些变态的玩笑，但维吉尔那副恼火的模样表示他的确很在乎。可维吉尔越在乎，但丁就越要毁坏，他或许被剥夺了反抗的能力，但维吉尔施加于他的痛苦他必将奉还。于是但丁扬起了头，他盯着维吉尔一字一句、恶狠狠地说道：“你说对了。”

       维吉尔抓住了他的衣服，他甚至没有挣扎，嘴上仍旧在煽动着：“你生气了？来吧，杀了我！”但维吉尔只是粗鲁地扯掉了他的裤子，两个拇指塞进他甚至没被打开过的阴道里，用力地扒开，在里面寻找不存在的恶魔精液。

       但丁低声痛叫，他的穴里湿润着，但绝不是因为他被那该死的畜生顶了几下就兴奋了起来，他不知道是为什么，可维吉尔清楚得很，他分得清卵泡液和精液的区别。但丁正处于排卵期，一方面说明他的身体改造已经达到了成熟阶段，另一方面也解释了雄性恶魔会突然发情的原因，维吉尔也不例外地受其吸引，阴茎在没有受到刺激的情况下迅速地勃起，身体也开始渐渐发热。

       但他更多地在思考，但丁如果成功受孕，胎儿畸形率，生长周期……虽然他只是需要他的血脉来作为后路，并没有打算培养出一个继承人，可他还是不由自主地在乎起来。

       手指无意识地擦过G点，惹得但丁发出一声细小的呻吟，他立即咬住了嘴唇，强迫自己不要受性欲的蛊惑而臣服了身后的男人。

       “你看够了没有？”他没好气地说道，随即扭动着挣扎起来，想要将维吉尔的手拽开。

       但事实上，他心理上的抗拒不足以让他对性刺激无动于衷，不是他还有所动摇，他的态度相当坚决，而是手术给了他比从前高上几倍的敏感度，甚至有时合拢双腿，对阴蒂的压迫都会让他有种诡异的酸胀感。因此任凭他嘴上如何叫骂，身体上却使不出一点力气，阴道里开始分泌更多的黏液，指使维吉尔的性器轻轻松松地就一插到底。

       这是但丁第一次直接地与他的哥哥交合，感觉并不那么美妙，但也没那么糟糕，兴许他对被强奸这件事已不再大惊小怪，因为自从他被改造的那一刻起就已经彻彻底底地被侵犯了。

       “说来听听，你是怎么勾引了我的部下？”维吉尔报复似的说道。

       “去你妈的……”但丁喘着粗气，艰难地挤出一句脏话。维吉尔丝毫不温柔，就好像他把但丁变作处女全然只为了满足自己的破坏欲，淫水里混着血丝，被撕裂的部分由于但丁失去了魔力而无法愈合，对于敏感度的提高不会让他的痛感随之减轻，只会让他觉得又痛又爽，像个该死的受虐狂。

       窄小的阴道开始习惯被撑开的感觉，但丁渐入佳境，高潮时叫得像个淫荡的妓女，为此他甚至将嘴唇咬出了血来。而维吉尔的阴茎仍旧不肯放过他，还在他痉挛不停的穴里快速而有力地抽送。每每撞击到宫颈，但丁都会觉得自己正遭受一个漫长的酷刑，过量而混乱的感觉让他手足无措，缠着绷带的双手抓紧了维吉尔的衣袖，看起来像是有所乞求，嘴上却不肯说，仅仅发出克制的哭声来，并非太舒服或是情感的宣泄，只是因为疼。

       成为人类是件很无力的事情，失去魔力让他的身体变得比想象中更加脆弱，从前他可以剖开心口一探究竟，如今只是被撕裂了下身就要难以承受。原本粉嫩的阴道口被插得又红又肿，痛觉麻痹了神经，连收缩都变得微弱而迟钝，只有摩擦G点带来的快感还在与之制衡。

       但丁缺氧般呼吸，原本还在逃避的目光此时呆滞地投在维吉尔脸上——这位冷酷的君主，他一切苦痛的源头，竟也露出受难般的神情，面部由于高潮而略微扭曲。

       他不懂，他想不通，只是胸口钝痛，像是孪生兄弟之间的链接反应一般感同身受。维吉尔随即治愈了他，但那副表情还在他的脸上，凝固了似的不肯消散。

       “不要伤害自己了，你知道那没有用，这里是灵薄狱，即使逃出去了你也哪儿都去不了。”维吉尔说道，比起警告更像是奉劝。

       但丁难得地没有回报以怒火，他平静地说道：“至少能从你身边逃离。”

       “为什么？”维吉尔自心底发问，或者只是在喃喃自语，“为什么你想要从我身边逃离？”

       “你他妈又懂什么？”但丁骂道，“问你自己去吧。”他闭上眼睛，转过了头去，任由精液从无法合拢的阴道里流出来，连动也懒得再动一下。

       维吉尔在一旁陷入了沉默，他在床边多坐了一会。离开时但丁已睡了去，面容更显得憔悴，似乎消瘦许多，被他重新染回黑色的头发长长了一些，却不再是与维吉尔相同的银白色了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我编新闻的样子就像人民日报。

    世界范围内发生地壳震动，疑似末日前兆。

    在震动发生五分钟以后，这样的推测被发布在了互联网上。在上午九点四十分左右，人们开始察觉到脚下的异样，从地底传来的轰鸣声让所有人都吓了一跳。

    桌面的水杯轻微晃动，吊灯不停地摇摆，从书本上学来的知识让人们对于这幅熟悉的景象生出本能的恐惧，于是不知谁先喊了一声：“地震了！”人群瞬间像被投入了炸弹一样炸裂开来，慌慌张张地四处逃窜，远远望去整个城市似乎都在涌动。紧接着脚下腾空，人们被一股无形的力量弹起，整个地面如同触礁的轮船般剧烈地颤动了一下，然后一切又都神奇地归于平静。

    一些自称专家的人没有放过这次一举成名的机会，纷纷在各平台发表自己的“合理推测”，被广泛认同的就是末日前兆说。而地震局迟迟不肯发表官方通知，那些坚信科学、等着谣言不攻自破的人开始坐立不安，终于在两个小时之后陷入绝望——先是恶魔现世，如今又出现世界地震，人类终于要完蛋了。

    “起初神创造天地，地是虚空混沌，渊面黑暗，神的灵运行在水面上⑴……”教徒大声疾呼，“弥赛亚⑵将要降临！世界将重归混沌！”

    维吉尔亲眼目睹一切，但任凭他如何对媒体施压都于事无补，消息一旦流传开，舆论就像洪水决堤一般喷涌而出、无孔不入。办公室里的电话接连响起，交涉各方向他传达恼人的坏消息，维吉尔焦头烂额，他从经济崩溃中拯救回来的城邦正在被逐渐打散，只要再有一次那样的震动——更甚至撑不到那时，人类就会先自乱阵脚。

    “地震局为什么还不下达通知？”维吉尔质问道，电话那头急急忙忙地解释：“因为他们还不能确信，而且震源……”

    他立即不耐烦地抢过了话头：“不用确信，我们现在要做的是消除恐慌，还不明白吗？你看不到现在外面是什么样子吗？”

    “是的、是的，”那头连声答应，“可是我不明白，这有必要吗？只是一次小震动而已，而且并未造成人员伤亡，经济损失也微乎其微。还有‘末日前兆说’，难以置信，这很明显是假的吧。”

    “没错，好极了，”维吉尔突然语气怪异地说道，“好极了，你确实应该这么想。”因为那恐怕是真的了。

    他挂断了电话，然后疲惫地按住眉心，沉重地坐进椅子里。他的正前方是巨大的落地窗，此时正是晌午，能看见远处天空却涌动着红色的乌云，想必若要下雨，也绝不会下清澈的雨水，距离下一次震动可能也不会太久了。维吉尔只得祈祷猜测不要成了真，否则届时魔界胎动⑶的事实将难以继续隐瞒下去。

    这件事要追溯到数月以前，早在他第一次独身前往魔界时，他就得知了阿戈萨克斯将要苏醒的消息。

    蒙德斯死后，其拥护者以及各方潜伏的势力一直觊觎着魔族之王的位置，魔族内部四分五裂，贝尔维尤码头的恶魔袭击事件便是其他势力指使的结果，因此那时的但丁并非恶魔的攻击对象，只是由于感知到维吉尔，而但丁恰好与维吉尔相距不远罢了。在摸清维吉尔的真实实力之后，各势力发觉到单打独斗难以动摇维吉尔的地位，便决定相互勾结，而在这之前的魔神信徒早已擅自启动了召唤仪式，因而有了第一次魔界胎动，只是那时还很微弱，没有扩散到人界。维吉尔立即遣人寻找这几名黑巫师的下落，可庞大的监视网络却无法获取到半点信息，而这一次世界范围内的震动便预示着，召唤仪式正在暗处顺利进行，离阿戈萨克斯苏醒的时日不远了。

    因此维吉尔尚且没有把一些小势力放在眼里，但仍然左右两难，一边是但丁和凯特，另一边是他难以应付的大灾变。他既要保全自己统治者的地位，又要保护人界不被混沌霸主摧毁。然而除了一些较为模糊的记载，维吉尔对阿戈萨克斯几乎一无所知，他不知道以自己的能力是否足以对抗这位强大的魔神，上一次有但丁与他并肩作战，可这一次他什么也没有。

    想到这里，维吉尔又有些失神，一些画面他仍能清楚地回忆起：但丁坐在他的副驾驶，但丁站在远处向他打着手势，但丁握住他伸来的手……他们在险境中拉扯彼此，而这些或许永远不会再发生了。

    他心烦意乱，桌上的文件全是褶皱和指痕，每一个字都在像鼓槌一样敲打他的脑袋。若不是他的信使恶魔及时地给他带来了有关菲尼亚斯的消息，维吉尔几乎要难以忍受，胸口便又要沉闷地疼痛起来。

    他没有丝毫耽搁，即刻就动身，只要解决了灵薄狱的事情，他就摆脱了一个大麻烦，在那之后他要专心地对抗阿戈萨克斯，兴许还有些胜算。

 

    “地震局与气象局联合发表官方声明，称本次‘震动’只是一次小型地震，且‘红色乌云’系化学污染物排放引发的异常现象，提醒广大人民切勿信谣传谣，否则将作严肃处理。”

    街上的显示屏在同一时间被插播了同一条新闻，行色匆匆的人们驻足观看，有些顿时安心下来，还有些只是摇摇头，一边嘟哝着些什么一边继续前行。凯特仰起头，红色乌云仍旧笼罩在上空，只有微弱的一些阳光透进来，让城市还不至于陷入黑夜，这样的景象同当初蒙德斯一战时格外相似。

    她自然是不相信所谓的“官方声明”，只是也不知道将要发生些什么。她能看见灵薄狱中每一个人的灵魂都在不安地颤抖，恶魔在黑暗中仓皇地躲避，她便也开始本能地恐惧，以至于有人突然抓住她的手臂时她险些惊叫出声。

    那人穿着古怪的黑袍，兜帽遮住了大半张脸，只能够看见他蠕动的嘴唇，“混沌即将降临……”他兴奋地喘着气，发出难以辨别内容的声音。

    凯特挣扎起来，花了好些力气才把手臂从那只骨瘦如柴的手里抽出来，她连忙后退几步，然后远远地跑开了。再回头看去时那人已走进了昏暗的小巷里，她这才惊魂未定地放慢了脚步，拉低帽檐向着维吉尔的公司走去。

    教团解散之后，凯特便在别处找了零工，虽然收入不稳定，但至少足以养活自己。这一次维吉尔正式创立公司，她没有一些像样的技能，难以在这样的公司里立足，便仍然在原先的地方打工，但维吉尔还是给了她普通员工的待遇，按月发放薪水并允许她自由出入公司。只是她平时也没有什么来公司的必要，毕竟她不需要在办公楼里处理事务，这一次她是想要将一些教团遗留下来的资料当面交给维吉尔，或许还有些用处。

    凯特从怀里的纸箱中艰难地空出一只手来敲了敲门，可并没有人应答，她以为是维吉尔在休息，便又用了些力气，偌大的写字楼里依然只有敲门声在回响。片刻之后，一位黑色短发的女人从另一道门后探出头来，她向凯特投去一个困惑的眼神：“请问有什么事吗？”

    她认得女人是维吉尔的秘书，于是转过身来与她对话：“我想找维吉尔先生，我有些东西要给他，他不在吗？”

    “啊！这可得碰运气了，他经常不在，”女人愉快地说道，似乎很享受替上司做主，“把它给我吧，等他回来时我会交给他的，辛苦你了。”凯特只得将纸箱放在了女人的怀里，然后与她礼貌地道谢，等到对方回到她自己的办公室里并关好门之后，凯特才忍不住皱皱眉头。

    维吉尔不像是会频繁旷工的人，恰恰相反，他在教团时是一个工作狂，每天都要在电脑前待上近十个小时，而秘书却说他经常不在，可工作日不在公司会在哪儿呢？凯特四处张望，记住了楼层里每一个监控位置之后，轻手轻脚地从头上取下一根发卡，将其弯折插进钥匙孔里，然而让她惊讶的是，维吉尔离开时并没有锁上门，这为她提供了方便，只需转动把手就能潜入进去。

    她照例先找到了摄像头，当她看向办公桌时，维吉尔的电脑正摆在她的面前，一伸手就能拿到。但凯特内心忐忑不安，盗窃的罪恶感让她再三犹豫，有几次她被自己的良心逼退，维吉尔待她不薄，她却要疑神疑鬼，闯入到办公室里偷东西，而她又实在好奇，一些事情带有明显的指向性，她需得亲自确认过才肯放心。于是约摸两三分钟以后，她终于咬咬牙，拿起电脑离开了维吉尔的办公室，她克制着自己不要跑起来，便只是快步走，直到走出了公司的大门才松了一口气。

    庆幸凯特的记性不错，在看过艾伦的简历之后还能记住他的住址。说明来意之后，艾伦显得又惊讶又兴奋，他夸张地张开了嘴，盯着那台笔记本电脑好半天也说不出话来。

    “天哪，天哪，你是认真的吗？那可是维吉尔，你不会不知道他有多厉害吧？”艾伦大声惊叹，他假意推辞了一番，但显然没有真要拒绝的意思，大致是还对自己被开除那事耿耿于怀。“你得多给点钱才行，否则我可不冒这个险。”他一边嘟嘟囔囔一边打开电脑，挽挽袖子做出要大干一场的架势。

    然而她早该猜到，想要骇入一名“骇客”的电脑绝不是件简单的事情。

    艾伦说了些什么，凯特听不明白，只知道她又得潜入到维吉尔的公寓里，找到另外一台机器——艾伦称之为“主机”，访问一切加密档案都需要获得主机的许可。简单来说，她潜入公寓，找到主机，发送一条随机生成的校验码，这是电脑档案的第二层密码，由于加密方式太过复杂，艾伦尚且没有破解的能力，因此这一步骤是必须的。

    “‘主机’长什么样子？”凯特对着手机悄声说话，她一边在公寓里翻找一边紧张地注意着门外的动静，生怕维吉尔此时回到家里来。

    视频那头传来敲打键盘的声音，紧接着艾伦回答道：“呃，我不知道，它可能长任何模样，毕竟它只是用来发送校验码的。你会把BP机设计成剃须刀吗？”凯特无奈地翻了个白眼：“那我怎么知道维吉尔有没有带在身上？”

    “所以只能碰运气了。”艾伦不负责任地说道。

    凯特找遍了桌面，还要注意把每一样东西都恢复原样，最终在她拉开抽屉的时候，发现一个带着屏幕的小型通讯器，她惊喜地用手机摄像头对准，“我的老天爷，还真是个‘BP机’。”艾伦发出一声叹息。于是凯特在艾伦的远程指挥下手忙脚乱地按着按钮，随着艾伦的一声口哨，两人的潜入计划正式告一段落，然而也是在这时，凯特注意到了抽屉角落里露出的黑色皮绳，她觉得有些眼熟，便伸手将其取出，在看到红色宝石的那一刻，她顿时觉得天旋地转，险些要喘不上气来。

    “凯特？凯特！”艾伦一连叫了她好几声，凯特这才从呆滞中回过神来，“我不知道这意味着什么，但……他是不是在做什么违法的勾当？”他将那些档案都排列在桌面上，有上千个以地点和日期命名的视频文件，其中多是非法监控，还有一些影印的古书，上面记录着神秘学与复生术。最醒目的是一个叫做“医疗记录”的记事本文件，打开后里面写了满满当当的字：

    10月2日，手术很成功，没有出现排异反应。

    10月15日，雌性激素水平正常。

    ……

    11月8日，但丁怀孕了，得尽快让胚胎成长起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：创世记1:1-2。  
> 注2：出自犹太体系宗教，世界末日时弥赛亚将会降临。  
> 注3：《鬼泣2》最终Boss混沌霸主（Argosax）苏醒时会引起魔界胎动。  
> -  
> 彩蛋  
> 现招一名秘书，要求年龄22岁，黑色短发，蓝色眼睛，断眉加分。  
> 但丁：你他妈根本是在发寻人启事吧，直接招我不好吗？


	7. Chapter 7

    在魔界胎动发生过后，灵薄狱完全变了样子。两个世界发生了部分重叠，因此不难看见干枯的树木和高楼大厦融合在一起这等古怪的景象。人界的影像时而闪现，比先前看到的还要清晰，维吉尔走在路上，时常要与路过的行人迎面相撞，即使只是虚幻的投影，但从体内穿过的感觉还是让他有些不快。

    菲尼亚斯在稍远一些的地方，是他此前未曾踏足过的地域。偶尔会有几只长相怪异的恶魔探头探脑，在岩石和树木后头好奇又畏惧地打量着这位陌生的来客，想必是对于新王有所耳闻，可既没有朝拜的礼节，也没有守护领地的攻击性，便猜测是自我管辖的中立族群。见惯了邪恶好斗的魔族，这样友好的还是第一次见，这让维吉尔的看法有所改观，但其实仔细一想，他的父亲斯巴达也是“友好”的那一类，最终却落得了被永久放逐的下场，可见善良也不是什么天选的品质，固执地站在任何一方都是不明智的选择。

    而他的弟弟——维吉尔对此嗤之以鼻，但丁完美地继承了父母的一切，斯巴达对人类的偏爱，伊娃对自由的渴求，他对但丁的感情中还要重重地添上一笔嫉妒，即便他有心如死灰的时候，这嫉妒也仍旧鼓动着他：但丁还是选择自由，但丁从未选择他。

    他踩在银色的水面上，脚下立即荡起波纹，潭水神奇地向周围推开，丝毫没有沾湿他的鞋底。菲尼亚斯就站在不远处，听到脚步声连头也不回，只是仿佛面见熟人般说道：“你来了。”维吉尔警惕地不再靠近，那恶魔便笑了：“不用担心，我没什么本事，你想要杀死我也只是动动刀的功夫。我预见到你会到这儿来。”

    “‘这儿’是什么地方？”维吉尔前行了几步，好能更加清晰地听见对方的声音，菲尼亚斯低下了头，于是他也跟着看向水面，像照镜子一样看到了自己的脸。

    “是个能让你看清欲求的地方，我常在这里审视自己，”菲尼亚斯说道，然后终于转过了头来，用他那只机械眼看着维吉尔，“你看到了什么？”维吉尔长久地与自己对视，他以为那就是他的欲求——一个渴望力量与权力的自己，可涟漪中轻轻晃动的倒影却变作了但丁的模样，眨眼间又消失不见，不知是他恍惚间看错了这张与胞弟极其相似的脸，还是这潭水当真能够照映出他的内心所想。他突然感到有些恼火，便冷冷地说：“我什么也看不到。”

    菲尼亚斯没有作声，他终于将视线移开，一边缓慢地踱步一边让对话进入正题：“你想要在两个世界之间自由穿行，我帮不到你，但你是拿非利，你本身具有这样的能力，因此我只能建议你：去找到艾瑟尔，她也许愿意帮你，假如不愿意，那我也没有什么别的办法了。”维吉尔隐约记得这个名字，是了，猛禽传媒总部门前那座巨大的人像雕塑，她的名字就叫做艾瑟尔，虽然在鲍勃·巴巴斯死后那片区域遭到了程度不小的破坏，但好在雕塑还在，他有时从监狱离开的路上会远远地看上一眼。维吉尔像是打开了记忆的阀门，回忆起来又掺杂些别的，必要的、不必要的，相关的、不相关的，又恰好记起菲尼亚斯这个名字他也是知道的，就是这个恶魔向他们提供了莉莉丝怀孕这一重要情报，因此也不难想到，但丁曾与菲尼亚斯交谈，或许也曾在艾瑟尔那里获得了力量。

    他突然生出一股强烈的危机感，手指在阎魔刀的刀鞘上不安地摩挲，没与菲尼亚斯说些什么便急匆匆地离开了。

    这一路上他再无心思看风景，只是远远地跑向艾瑟尔的雕像，他低头看去，原本朝向这面的艾瑟尔却不知在什么时候转过了脸，便是将维吉尔拒之门外了，而艾瑟尔的妹妹却仰起了头来，向他展开着残破的翅膀，脸上挂着两道泪痕一般的锈迹。

    他没有去想其中的寓意，只是庆幸虽然被艾瑟尔拒绝了，自己也仍是被接纳的。他踩在翅膀的碎片上，恰好能与雕像倒立相望，“你为什么在哭？”他声音轻得仿若喃喃自语，是并没有真正地在乎罢了，而流泪的拿非利只是无声地注视他，等待着他将手伸进光芒里。维吉尔的整条手臂都仿佛置于熔炉之中，高热的温度几乎要灼伤他的皮肤，如同这力量根本不属于他一般向他讨要代价。他感到光芒在体内冲撞，要把他的血肉都溶解了重组似的，接受这份超出体能极限的力量让他痛苦万分，便不由得跪倒在地，那光芒也终于在此时找到了突破口，在背部倏地绽放开来，却即刻消散了，但他宛如新生，甚至连心口的伤疤也得到了治愈。

    这一次他彻彻底底地感受到了，这就是拿非利的能力。

    维吉尔站起来，转眼间就身处熙熙攘攘的人群中，红色乌云更多地聚集在头顶，像要滴下血来一样透着厚重的颜色。

 

    凯特一时间还无法从震撼中回过神，艾伦的手机拿得不是很稳，因此她无法清晰地看清电脑屏幕上的所有内容，但寥寥数字就已经足以让她喘不过气来。

    她想要大声叫喊，仿佛这样才能够发泄出憋闷在胸口的情绪——维吉尔又一次欺骗了她，但丁失踪也不是因为别的，所有的一切都同维吉尔脱不开干系。如今想来有那么多的破绽，可她却选择了相信他们之间的情谊，义无反顾地站在男人这边，甚至愿意不问缘由地为他做事。真心被践踏的感觉并不好受，她难以承受这样的打击，几乎要瘫坐在地。

    “你还好吗，凯特？你的脸色看起来不太好。”艾伦关心地问道，凯特摇摇晃晃地靠在了落地窗前，项链的挂绳被她紧紧地捏在汗湿的手心里。

    还未等她稍稍平复了情绪，就突然感觉到身后遭受了一次力度不小的撞击，她惊呼一声，立即远远地跳了出去，然后转过身来惊魂未定地看向那只一头撞在了玻璃窗上的乌鸦，黑色羽毛的鸟挣扎着扑棱翅膀，向着凯特鸣叫了几声便急匆匆地飞走了。

    “我……我没事，我现在就回去。”凯特声音颤抖着收起了手机。

    在一瞬间的震惊和失望过后，她更加强烈地感受到的是恐惧和担忧，假如维吉尔得知她发现了这一切，是绝没有可能放过她的，并且维吉尔的监视网络遍布全世界，想要寻找一个人是轻而易举的事情，她将无处可藏，因此她的当务之急就是尽快将一切恢复原样，即便不能毫无破绽，也至少能为她争取些时间。

    其中有一部分是艾伦的职责，包括备份文件，删除访问记录，以及将凯特偷盗和归还电脑的监控画面剪切替换，等到这一切都处理妥当之后，凯特就要冷静地想一想要如何找到但丁。

    她焦虑地咬着手指，试图在混乱的大脑中理清思路，打印好的文件被她翻了一遍又一遍，大致上也能猜测出了事情的来龙去脉：维吉尔接替了蒙德斯，秘密地做着人类和魔族的统治者，经济、网络与新闻媒体都在他的控制之下。这一次人类世界发生的变故与一个叫做“混沌霸主”的魔神有关，而她尚且没有想通维吉尔与混沌霸主之间的联系，只知道维吉尔用某种方法让但丁怀孕，他的后代将用于献祭，这是一种能让人死而复生的禁忌仪式，而这是否又和混沌霸主有关，凯特不得而知。

    但假如混沌霸主现世是为了给予力量，复生术是留了一条后路，那么维吉尔将要做的事会是极其危险的，或许就是战争前的准备。届时人类世界岌岌可危，而她是唯一的知情人，她又如何能承担起掌握人类命运的责任。

    这让凯特十分地无助，她把脑袋埋在了手臂间，而艾伦还是个不明所以的局外人，正在因为骇入了维吉尔的电脑而得意洋洋：“这可是我这辈子最伟大的成就，你知道吗？我非得好好吹嘘一番不可。”她忽地抬起了头来，想起了什么似的轻声重复：“吹嘘¹……”

    艾伦接话道：“嘿，别这么苛刻嘛。”可她的思绪早已飘到了别处去，那只撞上了玻璃窗的乌鸦，让她想起在贝尔尤维码头看见的景象，乌鸦群飞过却没有在大楼上留下影子，当时她以为是自己杂乱的光影使她产生了视觉错误，现在想来那栋楼是必定有蹊跷的，维吉尔想要掩藏些什么，她无法用肉眼观测到，便只能进入到灵薄狱去一探究竟。

    想到这里，凯特还有些紧张。她有些时日没有做过这事了，与维吉尔刚刚相识的时候，她的灵魂曾经离开肉身去往灵薄狱²，在那之后她便再没有使用过这一能力，如今也有些生疏了，她再闭上眼睛躺下来，脑袋里满是混乱的想法，直到她险些睡了去，这才感觉到意识与身体正在缓慢地剥离，等到睁开眼的时候，便看见另一个世界的自己正平躺在沙发里，恍惚间已经是在灵薄狱中了。

    而这一天在但丁看来则与平时没什么不同。

    他过了不知多久与世隔绝的日子，甚至连太阳也没有见到过，唯一的光源就是头顶的白炽灯。这让他想起在圣拉弥亚孤儿院的生活，但也不过如此罢了，至少在这儿吃得还好些，也没有人在早上六点钟就大喊大叫地要他起床，除了有时要忍受一些奇奇怪怪的身体检查之外，便没有什么让他气恼的——他以此来宽慰自己。

    只是没有人能与他聊天，他一定得说些什么，否则他要连如何发声也忘记了，于是便总是冲着那些恶魔叫骂。在上一次的事件过后，维吉尔将所有与但丁接触的医护人员都换作了雌性恶魔，于是这些攻击欲望低下的家伙根本不予理会，只一板一眼地做着分内的事情，这也就意味着它们会花费更多的精力去盯紧他，他难以找到破绽，就更加没有机会逃出去了。

    但丁看着几名护士倒退着离开病房，即使关上了门，也让目光透过玻璃黏在他的身上。他觉得很滑稽，便不由自主地发笑，他能做些什么呢？不过是骂些无关痛痒的脏话，他的拳头甚至无法在恶魔的外骨骼上留下半点痕迹，维吉尔真是有些小题大做了。

    他把棉签随手扔在了角落里，手臂上的针孔由于处理不当而变作了一个青紫色的小点。他不知道自己被打进了什么药剂，他也不在乎，他只是希望这些药能让他该死的呕吐反应停下来。可自从他接受注射以来，身体不但没有显著转好，甚至毫无效用。

    “你们连个消化不良也治不好，真是一群废物。”但丁指责道，恶魔只是一动不动地与他对视。他刚要厌恶地将视线移开，就听见走廊里传来一阵响动，灯光由于电压不稳而闪了几下，紧接着灭了，负责看守的护士起先还歪了歪头，但依然坚守岗位，可那响动愈演愈烈，担心是外头出了什么难以解决的乱子，便也急匆匆地跑走了。

    但丁内心狂跳，不论外面发生了什么，这是他逃离的最佳机会，于是他想也没想就冲向门口，还没等摸到了门把手，就听见有什么敲打了一下玻璃，他忽地转过头去，竟凯特面对了面。

    “但丁！天哪……”她气喘吁吁，好半天也说不出一句完整的话来，但丁惊讶地凑上了前去，仔仔细细地辨认这个处于灵魂状态的女孩：“凯特？是你吗，你怎么……”

    凯特抢下了话头：“我没有时间解释了！你得听我说，但丁！维吉尔……维吉尔要做些什么，我不知道，但我知道混沌霸主这个名字——一个很强大的邪神，有可能是他召唤来的。还有你肚子里的孩子——”

    “我肚子里的孩子？”他难以置信地重复了一遍，凯特终于冷静了一些，她连连点头：“是的，是的，维吉尔想要用它作为祭品举行复生仪式。你打算怎么做？”

    “我不知道，”但丁喃喃道，“你得把我从这儿弄出去，否则我无法离开灵薄狱。”凯特随即露出了一个为难的表情，她迟疑着说道：“我不能，但丁，对不起。维吉尔关闭了所有的通道，我无法创造出一个裂缝。”

    但丁开始焦躁地踱步，然后用拳头狠狠地捶打在玻璃窗上：“操他的……我失去了恶魔之力，我根本无法做任何事。”

    女孩还在有所期盼地看着他：“想想办法，但丁，我也会想办法救你出来。现在我得离开了，维吉尔很快就会过来的，我们回头见，好吗？”他看着凯特的灵魂在灵薄狱中消失，然后仅仅相差了几秒钟的功夫，维吉尔就风风火火地出现在了走廊的尽头，头发有些凌乱地垂下了几缕，看起来还没有来得及打理自己。

    “你在和谁说话，但丁？”维吉尔进入到了病房里，他四下检视了一番，然后咄咄逼人地问道，但丁则故意装作没听到：“你问我为什么自言自语？可能是我被你逼疯了吧。”

    他不着痕迹地瞟了一眼维吉尔手中的阎魔刀，紧接着没等对方再次开口，就突然凑上了前去，维吉尔警惕地退后一步，而但丁只是亲昵地贴上了身体，手掌压在他的胯下，鼻尖在他面颊上轻轻蹭过，不由得激起心里一阵躁动。即使明知目的不轨，维吉尔也还是被他的弟弟这富有性暗示的举动取悦到了，他便用另一只手扶住了但丁的腰，两人的嘴唇几乎要挨在一起，然后果不其然地、但丁抽走了阎魔刀，刀尖正抵在他的心口上、他曾被刺穿过的地方，但他只是冷笑：“你杀不了我的，但丁。”

    黑色头发的拿非利就站在不远处，却用一种极其陌生的眼神看向他，甚至不屑于同他碰出一丁点的火花，是漠然的、疏远的，仿佛不曾与他有过关系，甚至像从没有相识过。

    “是啊，我真傻。”但丁叹息着说道，阎魔刀滑了下去，只是在维吉尔的外套上留下了一小点刮痕，可他立即又双手握刀，刀锋竟指向他自己。维吉尔开始觉得不对劲，但丁举起了手——维吉尔急忙走上前——但丁却已然用刀贯穿了腹部，他踉跄着跪倒在地，由于疼痛而发出呜咽声，阎魔刀完全没入了他的身体，可他仍然握紧刀柄，不肯给对方任何及时挽救的机会。

    “不！不，不……”维吉尔不停地重复着，他手足无措地按住但丁的腹部，试图用魔力修复损伤，可血仍然大量地涌出来，伤口也没有任何愈合的迹象。而但丁轻声笑了起来，似乎这只是他的一次恶作剧，但他很快没有了力气，过度失血让他进入了短暂的休克，或者说在这短暂的休克之后，他就再也醒不过来了。

    魔武器对人类肉身造成的伤害几乎是不可逆的，即便此时立刻让但丁接受手术，他存活下来的可能性也微乎其微，可事情发生得又快又突然，维吉尔不敢相信也不愿相信。他痛苦地叫着弟弟的名字：“不，但丁，不……清醒一点，醒过来。”他用一只手捧住但丁的头，在年轻的拿非利脸上蹭出一片红色的血迹，他仍未放弃地输送着魔力，但他已再得不到任何反馈。

    但丁的腹部逐渐停止了起伏——他死了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：吹嘘（crow）与乌鸦（crow）是同一个词。  
> 注2：详见前传漫画《The Chronicles of Vergil》，凯特可以通过灵魂离体的方式进入灵薄狱。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pull my Angel Trigger!

    在习惯了路边行人的吵闹和警察的叫骂后，但丁从未想过自己有一天能在鸟叫声中醒来。

    他抬起手遮住从窗帘的缝隙透进来的阳光，尚且未从酣睡中缓过神来，只是觉得这床是陌生的，吊灯是陌生的，可周围的一切却又显得那么自然，让他察觉不出任何异样，甚至给了他一种前所未有的安全感。

    他下意识地摸向身旁，好像他知道本该有个人躺在那里，但此时却只剩下一个空空的枕头，恰如他心里顿时缺了一块，让他不由自主地脱口而出：“维吉尔……”他睁大了眼睛，被床头突然响起的闹钟吓了一跳，那张熟悉的面孔也应了呼唤似的出现在浴室门口。维吉尔急匆匆地走过来关掉了闹钟，下巴上还沾着没擦干净的剃须泡，他关心地问道：“吵醒你了？”

    “不，”但丁怔怔地回答，“我这是在哪儿？”

    他看见维吉尔向他投来一个古怪的眼神，好似在确认他是否在开玩笑：“在家里，还能是哪儿？你做噩梦了吗。”这倒是让他猛地想起了什么，一些画面开始在他的脑海中闪现，但都像是梦中场景一般难以捕捉，粘稠的血液、头发蹭在他胸口的触感、痛苦的呼吸声，他恍惚间觉得自己经历过，却又像个旁观者一样离它如此遥远，“可能吧……这该死的鸟叫声让我睡得不太好。”而他最终选择了相信现实：一间舒适的房子，没有汽车轰鸣的早晨，维吉尔恰好准备了他喜爱的早餐，是了，这就是他每天的生活，他怎么会忘了呢？

    “但丁？你还好吗。”维吉尔碰了一下他的脸，他这才发觉自己在叹息，“我睡糊涂了，忘了它吧。”他晃了晃头，维吉尔也终于擦去了脸上的剃须泡，一边梳理头发一边向他抱怨工作上的琐事。

    “你早该把她给辞退了。”但丁无奈地翻着白眼，他一向提不出什么有用的建议，在他眼里任何事都很简单，不开除便升职加薪，维吉尔对此一笑置之，他亲吻但丁，仅仅是饱含爱意的、没有任何色情意味的，熟练得仿佛他无数次做过一样：“好了，快去洗漱吧。我们得早点过去，否则妈妈又要催了。”

    但丁便到了浴室里去，镜子里的他有些憔悴——兴许能解释他的异样，他的的确确没有休息好，这也彻底地打消了他的疑虑。

    他将一捧水撩到脸上，揉了揉眼皮以缓解干涩，然而等到他再抬起头来时，“维吉尔”不知什么时候站在了他的身后，却穿着从前那身深蓝色的风衣，头发上沾着脏兮兮的灰尘，血液从心口的窟窿里源源不断地涌出来，让他几乎有了将要溺死在血海中的错觉。他透过镜面与那双眼睛长久地对视，在忧伤的、深沉的，如同一潭死水一般的空气里窒息，然后他低下头来，看着一片扎眼的红色在腹部缓慢地洇开，他四肢无力地滑坐在地，他与他的兄长，两人的血液交融在一起。

    周围的画面开始扭曲，客厅里的维吉尔在这时闻声赶来，急匆匆地扶住了但丁的肩膀，男人向他低下头的景象在他的眼中定格，与梦境重合在一起，这是他最后的意识。

    这一次但丁是在窃窃私语中醒来的。他睁开眼睛，发现这一次的场景不再是陌生的，而是似曾相识的：压抑的白炽灯光，通透的走廊，还有被钉了木板的窗户——他困惑又呆滞地盯着那个已经无法透进阳光的地方，想不通这样做的用意，也同样想不起他什么时候来过这样的地方。

    床单上的消毒水味让他意识到自己正躺在病床上，维吉尔正与一个红发女人交谈，好一会之后才发现但丁已经醒了过来。

    “天哪，但丁，我的儿子，你感觉怎么样？”伊娃立刻坐到了床头，微凉的手掌挨在他的面颊上，让但丁不由得贪恋地闭了闭眼，“我没事，妈妈，你有点反应过度了。”

    为了证明自己安然无恙，但丁从床上爬了起来，腹部的血迹神奇地消失了，但他没有再花费心思去想，因为他今天遇上的怪事足够多了。“维吉尔”就站在走廊里目不转睛地看着他，他一转过头去就能够透过蒙了灰尘的玻璃看见那双诡异的眼睛，在这种情况下他不可能还想些别的，因此不论伊娃说些什么，但丁都是一副心不在焉的样子。

    维吉尔与他的弟弟朝夕相处，自然能够第一时间就察觉到对方的异样，他瞟向但丁频频望去的地方，但在他看来那里是空空如也的。

    当着伊娃的面他无法提及此事，便想办法将他们的妈妈支开了，然后对着病床上无精打采的兄弟皱起了眉头：“你看见了什么东西，对吗？我注意到你一直在有意无意地看向走廊，那里有什么？”

    “你真想知道吗？”但丁抬起了头来，他看见深蓝色风衣的“维吉尔”眼睛里透着苦痛与诉求，不停地用嘴型叫他的名字，“我看见了‘你’。”

可维吉尔看起来一点也不意外：“我知道你在怀疑这一切是否是现实，或者你认为你看见的那个‘我’才是现实——”

    “我不知道你在说什么。”但丁突然不耐烦地打断了他。维吉尔说中了他的每一个想法，但他在本能地逃避，避免去怀疑他目前所拥有的都是虚幻的，然而维吉尔还在无情地指明：“但是我知道。你并不傻，但丁，你有没有想过我为什么会知道？”

    “你他妈有什么毛病？”他粗鲁地骂道，紧接着有些头疼地捂住了脸，发出一声长而沉重的叹息，“我只是累了，让我休息吧，我真想好好睡一觉。”

维吉尔变换了神情，他长久地凝视着但丁毛刺的头顶，那种怅然若失的眼神让但丁不忍去看。

    “你不认为这一切都正常得有些古怪吗？因为这都是你的想象，包括我，所以我知道你的所有想法，只不过这些都被恰如其分的理由解释了——巧合？你真的相信这个吗，”他自嘲地干笑了几声，“得知自己只是一场梦境的感觉并不好受，但丁。你可以和我们永远地生活在一起，但这不是你应该做的事，那个‘我’一直在试图唤醒你，这能够说明些什么——不论是真我还是假我，我唯一不会做的事就是让你死掉。”

    但丁默然地盯着床单上的一个污点，他轻轻地摇头，尝试着找出最后一点存在的证明，等开了口才发觉自己的声音有些颤抖：“那妈妈？”

    “她早就死了，你知道的。”维吉尔平静地说道。

    他终于颓然地松懈了肩头。他透过玻璃远远地看见那个红发女人，如今却怎么也看不清她的脸了，周围的景象开始瓦解，直到变作一片白色，他只听到维吉尔说：“醒来吧，但丁。”然后一切都归于寂静，紧接着他猛地睁开了眼，如同新生般吸入了第一口空气。

    他挣扎着爬起来，一边痛苦地呻吟着一边去抓挠自己的脊背。他感到肩胛骨处聚集了极高的热量，有什么正在从内到外地生长，等到终于冲破了皮肤时，但丁仰头哀鸣，一双巨大的翅膀在身后张开，缓慢地舒展着每一根崭新的羽毛。

    他被温暖的光芒包裹，全身损伤与坏死的细胞都得到了逆转般的疗愈——这就是天使化。但丁在灰色的天空之下，没有鸟叫声也没有阳光，身后是母亲的墓碑，可这是真真切切的现实。

 

    “我失去了但丁。”

    这是维吉尔再次见到菲尼亚斯时说的第一句话，目的也很明确：但丁用阎魔刀穿透腹部，同时也杀死了他们的孩子，他期望这位博学的恶魔能够告诉他一个除复生术以外的办法。维吉尔仍然不愿接受但丁死亡的事实，即便他已经确认过心跳停止，全然没有了存活的迹象，可但丁并非人类，只是被封锁住了魔力，致使他无法动用拿非利的自愈能力，只要想办法将这能力重新激发，兴许还有一丝挽救的机会。

    可菲尼亚斯对此无动于衷，“你的弟弟已死了，你还能做些什么呢？这次我帮不了你，艾瑟尔也不能，”他异常冷漠，毫不避讳地挑明了现实，“但至少你现在知道你究竟想要些什么了。”

    想起在水面上看到的影像，维吉尔有种恍若隔世的错觉，在失去但丁之后，他的心境已经改变，全然不记得当时是为了什么将这欲求置之不理。

    这一认知让他心口阻塞，明明已经痊愈的伤疤又幻痛起来。他没再说些什么，这是他一个人的现实，说出来也只是遭受嘲笑——那个虚空化维吉尔，恍惚间他仿佛又回到了与心魔斗争的时候，他还是那个痛失所爱的家伙，带着一肚子的悔恨，没有彻底放下的觉悟。

    他什么也没有得到，反而失去了更多。

    魔界之门被强行打开，并且仍然在扩大膨胀，一旦阿戈萨克斯降临，人间就会遭受毁灭(1)，这就是维吉尔将要面临的灾难，而他连伤心的时间也没有，只是与菲尼亚斯碰了一面，掐灭最后一丝希望之后便离开了。

    他独身前往魔界，这里原本是恶魔的家园，可在混沌霸主降临之后就成了不毛之地，有些在抢夺地盘中丧生，剩下的该逃的便逃了。尚有余温的尸体铺在地面上，血液成了植物的养料，因此这里并非没有了活物，至少植物仍然在繁茂地生长，然而越靠近森林的中央，树木枯萎得越厉害，最终连干瘪的枝杈也化成了灰烬。

    维吉尔看着这片巨大的圆形空地，名曰“混沌”的不可名状之物正蠕动着匍匐在他的面前，时而长出恶魔的头颅，时而展开一双鸟类的翅膀，这是阿戈萨克斯的第一形态，拥有着所有魔物的样貌特征。紧接着又在瞬息万变中化作了太阳的图案，其真身自混沌中诞生，既是男人也是女人，散发着强烈的光和热，将大地炙烤成了熔岩，空气也要燃烧起来一般翻滚着热浪。他拔出了阎魔刀，刀镡上还沾着但丁干涸了的血，因此他亲吻刀柄，锋利的刀刃划破空间，飞来的碎石落入了虚空当中，又忽地在另一头飞出，砸在阿戈萨克斯的身上，即刻与其融为了一体。

    这样的攻击对于混沌霸主来说自然是不痛不痒的，即便是幻影剑也不过是发挥了与碎石块同样的效果。而阿戈萨克斯的攻击欲望极强，两只手化作两把大剑，让维吉尔在快节奏的招架之中得不到机会去寻找对方的弱点，他只能在每一次短暂的攻击间隔中积蓄力量，直到阎魔刀的刀身燃起蓝色的火焰，剑气忽地爆发出来，卷起他的发丝和长长的衣袍，天使之力让他的行动异常迅捷，瞬间便闪身躲过了阿戈萨克斯的俯冲，他踩踏着大剑一跃而起，阎魔刀在空中旋转一周，随即被反握于手中，飞快地将对方的翅膀削去了一片。

    阿戈萨克斯发出一声嚎叫，祂展开残缺的翅膀，还没等维吉尔落回地面，就用手臂横扫了去，速度如此之快，让维吉尔在放松之际来不及躲开，身体便遭受了一记重击，狠狠地砸向地面，半天也爬不起来。

    亵渎神明要遭受惩戒和洗礼，于是光柱自阿戈萨克斯的体内迸发出来，暴雨般密集地从空中落下。方才是来不及躲，这一次则是无处可躲，维吉尔便只得挣扎着将阎魔刀插入地面，天使之力凝聚成一道屏障，可挡不下几次攻击便像轻薄的玻璃般碎裂了。他抬起头来，深知那道光柱不出半秒就会落在他的头上，而也是在这一瞬间，柔和的蓝色光芒突然在他眼前炸裂开，一双巨大的羽翼壁垒般将他围拢住，他睁大了眼睛与这张熟悉的面孔对视，感觉思想脱离了现实，几乎忘记了自己正身处战斗之中。

    但丁说：“这次换我了。”便是指时隔半年，他与维吉尔在贝尔维尤码头的初见，他在光芒中看见了男人的脸，如今他在光芒中出现，也算是互不亏欠了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：设定出自鬼泣2，并且在犹太体系宗教中，非人格化的神无法降临人间，弥赛亚只在末日时降临，因此对神的召唤必然是毁灭世界的。


End file.
